Lily Evans 16 år
by adaytoremember
Summary: Lily Evans går 6 året på hogwarts, men blir allt som hon tänkt sig? Kommer Severus Snape fortfarande vara den bästa kompisen som Lily alltid kunde lita på,kommer han alltid att finnas där för henne? och kommer James Potter fortfarande älska Lily?


_Det här är då första kapitelt i min här är det första jag har skrivit,så det skulle vara kul om ni skrev en kommentar så jag vet att någon läser den!:) jaja nu ska ni få läsa den!! :P_

Kap. 1 Resan till Hogwarts

"Skynda dig",skrek Lily till sin pappa som hållde på att köra till King`s Cross Station."det är bara 7 minuter kvar!

"Lugna dig,vi kommer att hinna i tid."sa mr Evans lugnt.

"Det får vi väll hoppas."sa Lily kan han vara så lugn när jag håller på att missa tåget,tänkte Lily för sig själv.

Äntligen framme,tänkte Lily,men nu måste jag skynda mig det är bara 2 och en halv minut kvar innan Hogwarts expressen gå skyndade sig ut ur bilen,och tog tag i kofferten och sprang rakt i till perrong 9 ¾(fast hon kollade först om några mugglare tittade på).

Lily steg in i tåget,letade upp tog minst 3 minuter innan hon hittade honom i det fullpackade tå öppnade dörren till vagnen och där satt,han helt ensam.

"Hej!"sade Lily glatt och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Hej."sa severus tillbaka lite dystert.

"Vad är det,har det hänt något?"sa Lily lite oroligt.

"Nej jag undra bara…varför tog det så länge?Har du varit ned den där James igen?"ffrågade Severus.

"Nej,nej det tog bara så lång tid att hitta dig!Du satt ju nästan längst bak i tåget!!"sa Lily.

"Jaha,men du ska veta Lily att jag tycker så mycket om dig och vill inte att det ska hända något med dig."sa severus

"Men det händer väll inte så mycket om jag är med James?"frågade Lily.

"Nej,det kanske det inte gör men…"

"Ja,men då så!"avbröt Lily honom.

Ingen han säga något mera för en gammal dam kom.

"Vill ni ha något från vagnen?",frågade hon.

Severus tackade nej,för han hade inte så mycket jag var hungrig,hade inte ätit så mcyket till frukost.Så jag köpte lite av varje;lakris stavar,pumpa pastej,Choklad grodekort(sammlar på dom!!),Bertie Botts Bönor i alla smaker,kittel kakor och Droobles bästa jag skulle nog inte bli så mätt ändå,tänkte jag började äta på mitt godis fråagde jag severus om han ville såg så hungrig ut så jag var tvingen att frå jag visste redan svaret.

"Nej tack."sa severus vänligt.

Han vill alltid vara så vänlig mot jag tvingade i han lite godis,så han inte skulle vara så jätte hungrig när vi kommer ram till man får ändå jätte myckeet man när man kommer dit.

"Vi ska nog byta om til klädnaden nu."sa Lily.

"Ehh…ja,det kan du göra."

"Har du redan gjort det?"frågade jag.

"Jo,jag gjorde det innan du kom."sa severus.

Ja…som vanligt,tänkte det var inte så konstigt att han ville byta om så fort,han hade ju så slitna klä Hogwarts klädnaden var inte heller så hel;tröjan var trasig längst ner,byxan fanns det fast sydda tyg lappar på knäädnaden var också lite för mårkte att jag satt och studerade hans klädnad så jag började prata om något som jag inte tänkte på vad jag sa.

Lily Vände blicken mot fönstret och tittade ut på den fina har alltid älskat att kolla ut genom fönstret när man åker tåg,tänkte Lily och suckade,det är så fint!Utanför fönstret var det gräs,den fina gröna färgen hållde på att bleka bort och bli gult.Någonstans här och där såg man några små hus.Vädret tanför var lite mulet och kallt ryste,och tänkte;usch va kallt det ska bli att komma ut.

Dom forsatte äta godiset när Lily plötsligt utspratt; " Usch vad är det här för äklig smak?"

"Äsch,jag vet inte smaka på den här."sa Severus och hoppades att det inte skulle vara något ä räckte fram godisen till Lily.

"Okej."sa Lily lite äcklad över den ljusbruna fä tvekade en sekund men tog sedab emot den och satte den i munnen,tuggade den och svalde den sedan med ett leende på läpparna.

"V..vad blev det?"stammade Severus.

"Åhh,det blev min favorit smak;kola!!Sev,du har ju magiska fingrar!För varje gång du tar till mig får jag bara goda smaker!"Sa Lily med ett leende."Men ja däremot får bara äckliga smaker."sa Lily dystert men skrattade lite sedan.

"Åhh."sa Severus lite genrad över orden hon sagt.

När godiset var slut la det papper överallt på golvet och säterna,så Lily bestämde sig för att plocka upp när hon precis skulle böja sig(eller hon han böja sig lite grann!) öppnades kupé dörren och…

PANG!!

En hög smäll hördes och en massa rök spreds sig i rummet.

Lily som hållde på att böja sig for frammot och landade på golvet med en duns!Severus hade ställds sig upp och viftade med armarna framför drog sig upp på händerna och ställde sig upp och följde severus efter ett tag försvan röket i ett plopp och en liten fyrkantig sak föll ner på tänkte ta upp den och se om det stog någonting på den,men när hon rörde på den sprängdes den i pyttesmå tusentals bitar.

"Ahh!"skrek Lily till och föll till golvet sprang fram till henne(även fast det nästan inte alls gick och springa i det lilla utrymmet)och hjälpte henne komma up.

"Tack!"sa Lily och satte sig ner på sättet.

"Äsch, de va inget!"sa Severus."Men hur gick det?"frågade han.

"Det gick bra,men jag undrar vad de där egentligen var."sa Lily.

"Jag vet inte Lily,men jag undrar om det kanske är…"

"Åhh,vi är framme tåget har stannat!!"avbröt Lily honom."Kom!"Lily tog som koffert och började gå ut med Severus efter sig.När dom klev ur tåget vände Lily sig mot Severus men han var fö kanske inte var så försvunnen.Åhh,där är han ju,mrn vilka är bredvid han?Usch,det är ju hanns dumma Slytherine fattar inte hur han kan vara med dom ä!

När Lily hållde på gå tänkade mot vagnarna sprang någon på henne bakifrån.

"Aj!"skrek Lily och ramlade omkull."Kan du inte se dig för?"skrek Lily har redan ramlat flera gånger i dag!

"Men det var ju du som var i vägen!"Skrek han tillbaka och skrattade sedan.

Det var säkert en från Slytherine,alla som är ju typ dumma.Förutom Severus såklart!,tänkte Lily.

Lily drog sig up på händerna och ställde sig sedan upp.Först nu märkte Lily att hon blödde på händerna och knäna,hon kände smärtan i tog tag i kofferten och fortsatte till försöker skynda mig för jag måste gå till Madame kommer nog att ramla omkull snart,tänkte hon hann precis fram innan en vagn skulle åka.I den satt redan 3 andra elever.2 från Hufflepuff och 1 från 3 eleverna värkade gå i 2 eller 3 å satt och stirrade på var på väg att fråga varför dom stirrade så mycket,men hon visste mycket väl varför.När dom var framme vid Hogwarts gick hon försiktigt ner ffårn vagnen för att inte bli mer skadad något mer än hon redan ä började gå mot ingången till Hogwarts när en kille från Slytherine puttade till henne med armen så hon ramlade på den hårda marken.

"AJ!!"skrek Lily av smä försökte att hålla tillbaka tårarna,och det gick…

_Okej där var då slutet på kapitlet !blev ganska nöjd med det!!! ____ skriv vad ni tyckte om den! Har redan skrivit andra kapitlet men lägger kanske inte ut den ännu….:P det andra kapitlet blir lite längre än det här!! :D hehe_


End file.
